Le corbeau d'argent et le chien noir
by Ginlyzee
Summary: L'histoire d'un collier abandonné par erreur, de son renvoi à son propriétaire et de la réponse qu'a reçu celui qui l'avait redonné. Slash.SSSB.OS


Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous offre ceci: une minific, un Sirius/Severus. Mon premier. _Emue comme pas deux. _C'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

La deuxième partie se passe après l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'y aura pas de suite, mais si l'envie m'en prends, je posterais quelques autres minifics, sous cette histoire.

Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sinon rien aurait pu arriver à Severus dans le tome 7. Tsss. Si je la croise celle-là, elle va entendre parler des "Severus addicted".

Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Je te préviens Blak, si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit je te fait bouffer tes couilles. Compris ?

- C'est bon ! Comme si j'avais envie que quelqu'un sache que j'avais couché avec Severus Les-cheveux-beurrés Snape.

- Parfait Sirius Je-suis-un-gros-connard Black. Adieu.

Ne jetant pas un regard de plus à Sirius, Severus se retourna et marcha d'un pas vif vers la salle de commune des Serpentards. Il maudit Black, il se maudit pour ne pas lui en vouloir tant que ça, il maudit leurs pulsions, il maudit… il maudit l'objet glacé qui descendait le long de sa colonne vertebrale et qui lui arrachait un frisson. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne qui le regardait, il se secoua comme un malade pour faire tomber l'objet et l'entendit faire « gling-gling ».

Il se pencha et le ramassa du bout des doigts. C'était une chaîne assez fine, en argent, avec un pendantif en onyx. En forme de… chien. Et ce n'était sûrement pas à lui. Il fronça les sourcils et fusilla du regard le meilleur ami de l'homme qui pendouillait à la chaîne.

Ce collier lui disait vaguement quelque chose et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait vu. Puis il prit une jolie couleur rouge qui ne seyait guerre à son teint quand ses souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui. Ce petit chien d'onyx était autour du cou de Black avant qu'il ne lui arrache avec sa chemise.

Grognant, maudissant, rougissant, il retourna là où il avait laissé Black pour la dernière fois. Plus personne.

- Putain Black, t'es qu'un emmerdeur. J'en fais quoi, maintenant, de ton putain de collier de mes deux ?

Il regarda un moment le pendantif au creux de sa main puis le serra convulsivement et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Il se forca à relâcher le chien d'onyx et se décida à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas le collier de Black, il n'avait pas eu du mal à le lâcher, il n'avait pas envie de le garder, il n'avait pas de peine à l'idée de le redonner à Black et de n'avoir aucun souvenir de cette soirée.

SSSBSSSBSSSB

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Il mit quelques instants à renouer avec la réalité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bureau et sa chaise, son armoire en ébène, les tableaux qui ornaient sa chambre, puis sur le lit deux places qu'il occupait, seul, en totalité. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'était plus étudiant à Poudlard mais qu'il y était professeur de potion.

Et surtout, il ne venait pas de coucher avec Sirius. Avec Black ! Avec ce sâle chien galeux ! Il porta sa main à sa poitrine, comme pour se rassurer et sentit la chaîne et le pendant qui était accroché à son cou. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait renvoyé le chien d'onyx à Black et que quelques jours plus tard un paquet était arrivé pour lui, directement dans son dortoir. C'était une petit boîte en velour contenant une chaîne en argent et un pendantif. Il représentait un corbeau en argent protégeant de ses ailes grandes ouvertes un chien noir en onyx.

C'était le chien de Black. Il en avait toujours était sûr. Il l'avait tellement regardé le peu de temps qu'il l'avait eu en sa possession… Il y avait juste le corbeau en plus.

Severus détacha le collier de son cou et le fixa. Il poussa un soupir en pensant à celui qu'il avait envoyé à Black en retour : un chien en onyx, retenant un corbeau en argent par la patte.

Mais le corbeau avait fini par s'échapper et le chien ne l'avait pas retenu. Après ça tout était redevenu normal : les Maraudeurs contre les Serpentards. Sirius contre Severus. Mais jamais le contraire.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Severus et un grand vide l'enveloppa. Il remit la chaîne qu'il n'avait jamais enlevé et le rien se combla un peu.

* * *

Alors, alors? Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Review? Ou pas? 


End file.
